


Mating Season

by DellaMoore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But only a little, Cliche, Dragons, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Scenting, The Author Regrets Nothing, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: Natsu's mating season has started and the only thing that could help would be his mate, but Natsu refuses to aknowledge his mate or even admit that he has one. Will Gray be able to help Natsu? Will either of them finally come to terms with what they mean to each other?





	1. Denial

Gray strolled into the guild hall, listening to Lucy chatter on about some magazine article she’d read. He was only half paying attention to her, not at all interested but not wanting to be rude to his friend.

“Gray, where's your shirt?” Cana asked from her spot by the bar.

He looked down, not at all surprised to find himself shirtless. At least his pants were still on. Mira handed him another shirt. She now kept a box of his clothing behind the bar, collected from all the things he'd left behind. Usually after fights with Natsu. Speaking of, he looked around surprised that he hadn't been assaulted the second he walked through the door. Understanding dawned when his eyes landed on the familiar pink hair. Natsu was tucked away in the corner with the other two dragon slayers. Wendy looked slightly concerned, while Gajeel wore an angry expression that actually wasn't all that different from his normal one. Pointing Lucy in that direction, he led the way over.

“Good, maybe you two can talk some sense into this idiot.” Gajeel growled when they reached the table.

“What's going on?” Lucy asked.

“This moron’s about to start his mating season and refuses to admit he's got a mate.”

“Mating season?” Gray asked, arching a brow. In all the years he'd known Natsu he couldn't remember ever hearing about a mating season.

“It's something that happens once a dragon or dragon slayer reaches maturity and finds their mate.” Wendy explained. “Dragon slayers have a mate, one person who is best fitted to care for and love them above all others. Only once they find and accept that mate will their mating season begin. It lasts about three days to a week where the dragon slayer will want to be secluded alone with their mate and well…you can figure that part out.” The girl blushed, looking away.

“So that's why you were ‘sick’ last month and Levy had to take care of you, Gajeel?” Lucy giggled. The iron dragon slayer merely grunted in acknowledgment. “So who's your mate, Natsu?”

“I don't _have_ a mate.” The Fire Mage growled, fangs peeking out past his lips.

“You wouldn't be starting your season of you didn't.” Gajeel snapped. “I can smell it on you and it reeks.”

“Please, Natsu, you will need your mate at this time.” Wendy pleaded. Gray felt a pinch of irritation at his pink-haired friend for causing Wendy to worry. The girl had taken to Natsu instantly, looking up to him like a brother.

“What the hell, flame-brain? Just man up and admit you need help.”

“Damn it, I told you I don't have a mate. Just leave me the hell alone.” Natsu snarled, flames dancing around his hands as he stood. He shoved past Gray with a violent push that nearly sent the Ice Mage to the ground. There was a time when he would've taken that as an excuse to pick a fight, but now he just watched the dragon slayer storm from the guild hall.

“Is he going to be alright?” Lucy asked.

“He's an idiot. Without his mate, his season will last at least twice as long. He’ll make himself sick.”

“Sick?” Lucy asked worriedly.

“It will cause his body literal pain to not have his mate with him during this time.” Wendy continued to explain. “He'll be feverish and short tempered, well more than normal, and not having his mate will only make things worse. It's already begun. Happy had to stay with me and Carla last night because of it.”

“Why’s he being so stubborn than?” Gray asked, knowing well enough that Natsu’s stubbornness was an inherent trait in the dragon slayer’s personality. He just couldn't understand why he'd willingly put himself through pain because of it.  

“He must believe that his mate will reject him.” Wendy answered with a sad look.

“Any idea who it is?” Lucy asked.

Gajeel shook his head. “He's tight lipped about it. It's already too late though. He'll probably be in deep by tomorrow. There's no way he'd be able to keep a level head long enough to explain it to the person and give them time to accept it.”

Wendy nodded solemnly. “He probably won't leave his house until this is over. Unfortunately we don't know how long that could be.”

“You can't heal him with your magic? Maybe make it go smoother for him.” Lucy asked, but Gray could tell the answer already from the young girl’s face.

“No, it's not an illness or an effect of Magic. It's a natural process that his body is meant to go through. The only thing that could help him would be having his mate present.”

“He's a dumbass and is only making things difficult for himself.”

“He's probably just frightened by the idea of spending his whole life with one person. You had trouble accepting it as well, Gajeel.”

“Yeah, but I figured it out well before my first season.” Gajeel snarled, “If he wants to make himself miserable then that's his problem.”

“You don't mean that.” Wendy cried.

“I sure do.” Gajeel stalked off to the bar where he wrapped his arm around Levy, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her shoulder.

“We have to do something.” Lucy turned to Gray.

“What are we supposed to do?” He asked.

“We have to find his mate.” She grinned.

Gray shook his head. This couldn't end well.


	2. Hesitation

Natsu made it half an hour before he started going stir crazy. He paced back and forth across his bedroom, adjusting the mound of blankets and pillows that circled his bed. He'd been building his nest for days now, trying to make it perfect. Even if he knew he wouldn't be showing it off to his mate, it was an instinctual thing for him to do.

He sighed and curled up in the center of the nest. He'd known his season was coming for nearly a week but he'd been in denial, not wanting to accept that it was going to happen. His fingers sought the shirt hidden under his pillow, bringing it to his nose to inhale the rich pine scent. The shirt was several days old, the scent quite faded, but it was enough to calm his racing heat just a bit, at least for now.

“What's wrong with me?” He groaned, fist tightening in the fabric as he imagined the owner of the shirt. The whole team had been at his house after a long mission. Lucy and Erza were arguing over which movie to watch. Happy and Carla were curled up with Wendy, who's fallen asleep not long after they'd arrived. Gray had been making popcorn in the kitchen. He'd left the living room fully clothed, but returned sans shirt with two huge bowls of popcorn. Natsu had found the shirt the next morning and hidden it in his room, not that Gray ever noticed that it was gone anyway.

He imagined the Ice Mage sprawled out beside him, all messy black hair and beautiful pale skin. He could imagine how good that icy touch would feel against his hot skin. He'd give anything to kiss those lips, they looked so damned soft. But he wouldn't stop there. No, he wouldn't stop until he'd tasted every inch of refreshingly cool flesh. He wondered how Gray sounded, was his moan as deep and gravelly as his voice? Or did it pitch even deeper, a rumble coming from his chest? Perhaps he whined high in the back of his throat? Natsu couldn't help the whine that left his own lips at the thought.

“Gray…” He whispered into the sheets, fighting back the urge to rub the shirt across his own flushed skin to get as much of the other man’s scent on himself as possible. But he knew it wouldn't last long, not when he started sweating, and then he'd lose the remaining scent from the shirt. He needed that scent. It was the only thing keeping him even somewhat grounded at this point.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door and Natsu sniffed, growling at the offending person without bothering to figure out who it was. All he knew, all that mattered, was that is wasn't Gray, so he didn't care. Unfortunately he'd forgotten to lock the door and Lucy strolled in, making her way towards his bed with light steps. He stashed the shirt back under his pillows before she could see it.

“Go away.” He growled, though he didn't have the energy to put actual malice behind it.

She stepped forward, but he scooted back. He didn't want her scent to linger. He was already fighting the wrongness of not having his mate’s scent around him, he didn't want to add to it.

“Oh, Natsu, are you ok?” She asked, thankfully not moving any closer.

“Fine.”

“You don't look fine. You look sick. Gajeel was right. Who’s your mate, Natsu?”

He growled at her persistence. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why did she have to make it more difficult? She wouldn't understand. She couldn't possibly even begin to understand the longing he felt in his chest just thinking of his mate.

“Natsu, please. You don't have to suffer like this.”

“Yes I do.” He snarled.

“Your mate can help you.”

“I can't ask that of them.” He snapped, taking a deep breath to calm himself and wrinkling at the wrongness of the scent. “Lucy, my mate will not love me the way I love them. Sure, they’d come if I asked but it would be out of pity, not love.”

“You don't know that.”

“I do.” He insisted, sitting up to look her in the face.

“How?”

“Because I know them.” He knew he looked pitiful, could see it in her eyes. He'd never want Gray to see him like this. Of course he knew that Gray would come if he asked, but he wouldn't be here because he _loved_ Natsu. He would come because he wouldn't want the dragon slayer to suffer and that wasn't the same thing as love. His handsome face would be lined with worry and his blue eyes full of pity. Natsu didn't want to see that. He'd rather be alone. It might pain him to go through his season by himself but it wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as the pitying look across his mate’s face.

“Then let _me_ help you. What can I do?”

He shook him head. Just being around her now was hurting his head. It was taking all of his self-control not to panic as it was and scream at her for not being Gray. “Can't be around you. Or anyone.” He muttered, sinking back into his pillows. He felt exhausted.

“What about food? Can I at least bring you food while you’re laid up?” He could tell she was itching to help, desperate to do anything.

He nodded, more to make her feel better than because he'd actually need anything. He’d already lost his appetite. “But leave it in the kitchen.”

She nodded. “Is there anything else you need? More blankets or pillows?” She asked.

He almost asked for something of Gray’s. He had his mouth open and everything before he caught himself. Instead he shook his head.

“Just go, please.” He asked, voice muffled from being pressed against his pillows.

“Call me if you need anything.” She said as she left, but he couldn't bring himself to reply.

He merely lay there in the growing silence. His skin felt like it was on fire, but not in a good way. It wasn't the comforting heat of his magic, but like that of an encroaching sun. It felt wrong and stifling. He figured that this is what people must feel like when they ran a fever. His mouth was dry and scratchy, like sandpaper. He shifted around trying to find a comfortable position, but it was all uncomfortable. His clothes made his skin itch and he struggled to remove them, but his whole body ached. Every muscle protested the movements until he fell naked in a heap on the bed, panting from the exertion. Yet despite all the pains and inconveniences his body thrummed with arousal, his cock already at attention and begging for release. His balls swollen with seed.

It was going to be a long few days. He just hoped it would pass quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of build up, the story actually starts to progress next chapter. I'll try to post once a week or every other week, but school and work sometimes get in the way. I've had some good comments and I'm so happy people have liked this so far.


	3. Acceptance

It had been three days since they'd seen Natsu and Gray was bored out of his mind. Erza had taken an SS class mission along with a large group of wizards, leaving hardly anyone around. Gray sat watching Mira wipe down tables. Levy and Cana were the only others still in the guild. Even Makarov had left to attend a meeting with Bob at Blue Pegasus.

“Hey, Gray, I need a favor!” Lucy chirped as she settled into a chair beside him.

“What?”

“I’ve been bringing Natsu food for the past few days, but I have to take a mission and I’ll be gone over night.”

“That affects me how?”

Lucy sighed, “Come on, Gray. Natsu needs help right now.”

“Why me though? Ask Levy.”

“Gajeel would kill me _and_ Natsu if Levy went anywhere near him right now.” Lucy crossed her arms over her ample chest as she glared at him. “You’d really leave Natsu to suffer by himself?”

Gray sighed, “Fine, but you owe me.”

Lucy grinned, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He awkwardly patted her back, thankful that Juvia wasn’t around or she’d have started a fight with the celestial wizard on the spot. Just thinking of the Water Mage was threatening to give him a headache. She was crazy. He'd repeatedly told her that they weren't a couple and that he wasn't interested in her like that but she never seems to get it.

“Anything!” Lucy grinned. “Normally I make dinner and bring it to his house, but you could get take out if you wanted. He doesn't really want to see anyone so if you just leave it in the kitchen that'll be fine. I've been stopping by in the morning as well to leave him something for breakfast.”

“Anything else I have to do?”

“Nope, that's it. Thanks Gray!”

“What’s your mission?”

“Just recovering a lost necklace, but the train won't bring me back until tomorrow.” She bounced up, swinging a bag over her shoulder. “See you, Gray.”

He watched her go, blonde hair swishing as she walked. How did he end up here? Everyone else was on missions and he got stuck babysitting the flame-brained idiot? So not fair.

But at least he'd get to see Natsu. No, no, no. He shut that thought out of his head. He was _not_ excited to see the Dragon Slayer because he did _not_ miss the pyro. Not at all, or at least that's what he told himself.

He finished his drink and put on his shirt when Cana pointed out that he'd lost it before he strolled out into the evening air. It was finally cooling down, the summer heat fading away and Gray loved it. He took a walk by the river, watching the setting sun. Then he stopped by the sushi restaurant downtown, because it was on his way to Natsu’s house, _not_ because he knew it was the pyro’s favorite.

Natsu’s house was dark when he arrived though the front door opened easily. It must not have been locked. All the lights seemed to be out and it was unnervingly quiet. Gray realized he'd lost his shirt again when he felt sweat drip down his chest. It was so hot, the dragon slayer had to have had the heat on. Gray scrunched his nose in disgust as he made his way to the kitchen. He'd only been to Natsu’s house a few times since they usually hung out at Lucy's.

He dumped the dirty plates into the sink, wincing at the clatter that seemed loud in the otherwise quiet house. He wondered if Natsu was even home. He’d never been around a quiet Natsu, even when he slept he muttered in his sleep. He knew that because of all the missions they'd gone on together, _not_ because he liked to watch the idiot sleep or because he was adorably innocent looking when he slept curled up with Happy like a small child.

A whimper sounded from upstairs, drawing his attention away from his inner debate. It sounded pained.

“Natsu?” He called into the darkened house.

He heard a loud thump followed by a whine and he was running towards the sound. If Natsu was injured he wasn't going to just leave him there. He pushed his way into what he assumed to be the dragon slayer’s bedroom to find the pink haired man on the floor.

“Natsu, are you alright?” He asked as he helped pull the other man to his feet. He was completely naked and drenched in sweat. He leaned against Gray as he shook.

“So…hot…” He panted, resting his forehead against Gray’s shoulder, moaning lightly as the coolness of the Ice Mage. Gray felt his pants tighten as he struggled not to look at Natsu’s very obvious erection.

He helped the Fire Mage back onto the bed in a midst of blankets and pillows, slightly concerned. He was used to the flame-brain being well over normal temperature but he'd never seen him sweat like this from the heat, from exertion maybe but not from being hot. Gray moved over to the thermostat on the wall, clicking it off.

Natsu whined, reaching out blindly for him. He returned to the bed, sitting beside the other and rested his hand on the steaming forehead. He called forth his magic to ice down the fever. Natsu moaned at the cool temperature as Gray stroked his face, fighting against the thoughts invoked by that moan.

“So good…needed…you…”

Gray chuckled. Leave it to Natsu to still be a drama queen even when sick.

“I'm going to get you some water.” He said trying to pull away but Natsu grabbed his arm, holding it against his chest.

“No…stay…”

“What if I promise to come right back?” He asked.

Natsu whined but he reluctantly released Gray’s arm. He moved to the bathroom down the hall, searching for a glass. Lucy had said he didn't want to see anyone, but Natsu seemed to need someone there. Gray wondered if maybe Lucy had been right. Maybe they should have looked harder to find Natsu’s mate, even as the thought of it stung at Gray’s chest.

He splashed cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down. His arousal refused to abate though after the glorious picture he knew was waiting in the other room.

“Come on, Gray, get it together.” He said to his reflection. “Now isn't the time to explore your attraction to him.”

He filled the glass and returned to the bedroom to find Natsu whimpering into a balled up piece of fabric. “Gray…Gray…”

“I'm right here. Drink this.” He drew the boy up, helping him to drink down the whole glass. When he'd caught his breath, Natsu laid back down with his head resting in Gray’s lap and nose pressed against his stomach.

“Smell good.” He muttered as he fell asleep.

Gray sighed as he looked down at the sleeping figure, finally giving in to the urge to run his fingers through those pink locks. They were surprisingly soft, even if slightly damp from sweat. Natsu made an almost purring sound as he nuzzled closer.

It left Gray with no other option but to admit to himself what he'd known for a while now. He was in love with the flame-brained idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Grey still hasn't figured it out yet. He's a bit slow on the up take, but no worries. Smut starts in the next chapter, so they figure it out. I've gotten so many great comments on this story so far and I'm so happy the everyone seems to like it! Your enthusiasm keeps me writing!!!


	4. Admission

Natsu woke up to cool relief. His body finally felt its normal temperature as he pressed closer, realizing he was wrapped around another person. The scent of pine and wintergreen swirled around him as his lips brushed over soft skin.

_Mate!_

He growled softly as he drug the other man closer, pleased to find his mate already unclothed. Need mounted as he pressed his cock against the soft pliant body. He'd come countless times since his heat had begun, but his hand wasn't enough. He needed his mate and here he was. His mate had come to him. His mate was naked in his bed. He wrapped a hand around his mate’s length, coaxing it to full hardness as he sucked on the man’s neck. That delicious scent grew stronger, heightened by arousal.

His mate wanted him. And Natsu needed _him_.

He pressed his mate down onto his stomach and shoved his hips into the air, growling at the sight of his mate presented for him. Unable to stop himself he pushed forward, tongue lapping at the tight hole. The man above him moaned and Natsu moved faster, his tongue trusting in and out of that slick hole. His saliva dripped down, slicking the way as Natsu pressed two, then three fingers into his mate.

His cock throbbed, begging to sink into his mate’s body and Natsu could control it no longer. Beneath him his mate moved, attempting to roll over or maybe get up but Natsu shoved him back down and thrust inside. His shout drowned out whatever noise his mate made and Natsu lost himself in the tight grip, trusting in and out, faster and faster until he was coming. He pulled out, spraying his cum across his mate’s back and ass, but he wasn't done. He was still hard, still needing so he thrust back in. He listened to the mewls his mate made as he fucked into him. As his second orgasm neared, Natsu reached around and stroked his mate roughly. When the body around him tightened and heat drenched his hand, Natsu found his second release.

“Gray!” He screamed as he slammed home once more before sinking his teeth into his mate’s neck. The pleasure of it drug him down and he slipped back into sleep, laying spent beside his mate.

 

***

 

Natsu was woken by the bed shifting beneath him. For a moment he was confused, his mind clouded. The chill was what first drew his attention, then he recognized the scent surrounding him. Looking over he was startled to see Gray sprawled out beside him, even more so to realize he was still buried inside the man. Realization dawned on what he'd done. He pulled back gently trying not to wake the other, but it was no use. The rough pull drew a wincing groan from the other and then blue eyes were flickering open to meet his.

“Gray…I…I'm sorry.” He muttered, stumbling from the bed and locking himself in the bathroom.

What had he done? He'd taken Gray, mated him. The claiming mark was right there on his neck, red and scabbed from his teeth breaking the skin. He didn't even remember it either. He'd been so lost in his lustful haze that he couldn't even remember taking his mate. He know it couldn't have been gentle or easy. He'd have been so desperate that he probably hurt Gray.

Honestly he was surprised that the Ice Mage hadn't broken down the door yet and tried to kill him. Perhaps he was in shock? Natsu looked at himself in the mirror. His scales were faintly visible around his eyes and his fangs were still present. His season wasn't over, but being with his mate had offered him some temporary clarity.

He'd ruined whatever chance he may have had by forcing himself on Gray. What was he doing here anyway? Natsu had requested that everyone stay away. Lucy only came by because she insisted on it. Natsu didn't even eat the food that she brought since he hardly left his bed. 

He wracked his brain trying to remember anything, but it was all a blank after he released into his hand on that first day. Had Gray fought him? Had he been hurt? Had he bled? Or cried? Natsu didn't know if Gray’d been with men before, but he doubted it. That means it would've hurt worse. Natsu fought back tears. He'd probably taken his mate’s virginity like an animal. He'd never speak to Natsu again, assuming he didn't kill him on sight. And Natsu wouldn't even have the heart to fight back. He knew he'd deserve whatever beating his mate doled out.

Gray would never forgive him now and Natsu would spend the rest of his life alone because he’d never want another being. The scent of blood reached his nose and he realized he'd sunk his claws into his arms. He still smelled like sex and Gray and it made him nauseous. With shaking hands he turned on the shower, sitting on the tub floor as the water poured over him. He didn't even bother to warm it up, knowing he deserved the chill but it only served to remind him of the Ice Mage in his bed. Was he still in Natsu’s bed? Maybe he'd left, too embarrassed or ashamed to even attack him. The thought brought tears back into his eyes.

He felt weak, knowing he needed to eat and drink before he slipped back into his feverish haze but he couldn't make himself get up. If he was honest with himself he’d know he was scared to run into Gray. He was afraid of the way his mate would look at him, like he was a monster.

He could scent Gray outside the bathroom when he shut off the water, flaring up his flames to dry himself. He hovered near the door, wanting nothing more than to open it and take him mate in his arms, to kiss and hold him and beg for forgiveness. But he was a coward and he didn’t want to face the other man just yet.

“Natsu?” Gray’s voice drifted through the door, following a sharp knock.

Natsu debated whether or not to answer, simply staring at the door as Gray began knocking once more.

“Are you alright?”

Was Gray really asking about _his_ wellbeing? Perhaps he thought something was wrong with Natsu to have caused this? He must not understand what exactly had happened. Was he going to have to explain to his mate that he’d essentially trapped him in a forever type relationship without his consent? That couldn’t possibly end well.

“Dammit, Natsu, if you don’t open this door I _will_ break it down.” Anger sounded in the words and it somewhat comforted the dragon slayer. Anger he was used to. He could work with that.

“I’m fine. Go away.”

An unamused laugh answered him. “You’re dumber than I thought if you think I’m going to leave after what happened last night. We need to talk.”

He cringed at the reminder, but wrapped a towel around his hips before opening the door a crack. Gray stood in the hallway wearing only his boxers and Natsu had to swallow. He could still smell his cum on his mate’s skin and it was rousing his cock beneath the towel.

Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Now was that so hard, flame-brain?”

Poor choice of words. Natsu flinched. “You haven’t attacked me.” It wasn’t a question.

Confused blue eyes met his own. “Are you feeling alright? You should probably eat something.”

Natsu just stared at him wide eyed as Gray grabbed his arm and all but drug him downstairs towards the kitchen. He watched silently as the Ice Mage drew boxes out of the fridge. He grinned when he recognized the logo from his favorite restaurant. Lucy always brought him her own cooking, so Gray must have brought him sushi the night before. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of his hunger as he looked at an assortment of his favorites. He hardly tasted the food, he ate so fast. Gray merely chuckled, picking at a plate Lucy had left at some point earlier.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Natsu asked when they’d both finished eating. He played with the end of the towel, not looking at the other.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because. . . I . . . last night . . . and you . . .” He stumbled over his words, trying to form a coherent explanation for how things had gone.

Suddenly Gray burst into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach until he was gasping for breath. “You think that you forced me?”

“Well . . . yeah . . .”

“Idiot. You couldn’t have forced anyone into anything in the condition you were in last night. I could’ve kicked your ass without even using magic. You didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t already want to do.”

Natsu felt a thousand times lighter at the admission. He perked up instantly, fangs flashing as he grinned. “Really?”

“Idiot, why didn’t you tell me that I was your mate?”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in me and I didn’t want you to do anything out of pity.” He admitted, once again looking away.

Cold hands brushed over his cheeks, tilting his head up to meet the Ice Mage’s bright blue eyes. “You’re a dumbass.” He said before his lips moved over Natsu’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gets angsty, but there's finally some smut and some gratification for my lovely readers. I've never had such great and enthusiastic comments on a story before and I just want to say thank you! You guys keep me motivated to write.


	5. Surrender

Gray groaned as he kissed the Fire Mage, tongue lapping into the furnace that was the other’s mouth. He couldn’t believe the idiot actually thought he’d forced himself on Gray. As if he’d been strong enough to do anything of the sort with how sick he’d been. Although Gray was pleased to see that he’d recovered somewhat, he was determined to show the Dragon Slayer that he was a more than willing participant.

Natsu moaned under him, nails digging into his hips to drag him closer. He could feel the other’s erection. The towel doing nothing to hide the pleasantly large length. Gray remembered the feel of it shoving into him and he pressed closer, wanting to feel it again. Natsu threw his head back as he moaned and Gray took the opportunity to kiss down his neck, moving over his chest and continuing his descent until he knelt between spread thighs. He tore the towel out of the way and nearly moaned at the sight. Natsu’s large cock was a pleasing shade of red, the tip already weeping. Fingers dug into his hair as his breath ghosted over the length.

“Don’t tease me.” Natsu growled, tugging him closer until he had no choice but to open his mouth for it.

Natsu thrust into his mouth, shallowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. It had been a while since Gray had done this, so he gagged a few times before he managed to relax his throat. Natsu pushed his head down, forcing every last inch into him. Gray could feel it stretching his throat and blocking his airway but he didn’t want it to stop. He hummed around the intruding length, watching the shudders that wracked his partner’s body. Gray sucked as Natsu drew back, leaving only the tip in his mouth. His hand tightened almost painfully in Gray’s hair as he thrusted lightly in once more before he was coming, filling the Ice Mage’s mouth with his hot cum. He swallowed as much as he could, but some of it leaked from the corners of his mouth.

Natsu drew his still hard cock from Gray’s mouth, panting and patting his hair. “My mate should always look this way. Naked and covered in cum.”

Gray groaned at the words, reaching down to stroke his own cock, unsure of when he’d lost his underwear but not really caring.

“Turn around.” He snarled. Gray shuddered at the tone, hurrying to obey. He wasn’t usually so submissive, but damn it was hot when Natsu ordered him about.

Natsu groaned at the sight, thrusting two fingers into Gray’s mouth as he stroked over the globes of his ass. He cried out when Natsu used the slicked fingers to open him up. He was still loose from the night before so it didn’t take long before the fingers were replaced with the blunt head of the Dragon Slayer’s cock. Gray rocked back, needing to be filled. He’d rarely fucked men before, but he knew he could get addicted to the feeling of Natsu filling him up until he thought he’d burst.

“My mate wants it.” Natsu growled. “Tell me.”

“Yes.” He panted, mentally vowing to turn the tables eventually. But for now he whined out his plea. “Yes, I want it, want you. Natsu, please…”

Natsu shoved home, not even giving him a moment to adjust before he was thrusting hard. Gray keened as his prostate was hit over and over. He tried to reach down and touch himself, but Natsu batted his hand away.

“You’ll come from my cock or you won’t come at all.” He growled, hand tangling in his hair to yank his head back. He shouted as teeth nipped his neck. He knees ached from the hard kitchen floor, but all he wanted was for Natsu to fuck him harder. He knew he could come like this, could feel it building but just out of reach.

“Harder!” He gasped, screaming when Natsu complied, slamming into his prostate at a relentless pace. It took only a few more thrust before he was coming untouched, shooting across the floor. He felt Natsu swell just the slightest bit, stretching his rim just that much more and then he felt the warmth of cum filling him up. It began to drip down his thighs as Natsu pulled out, hovering over him and peppered every bit of skin he could reach with kisses.

“So good. Beautiful. Love you.” He muttered between kisses as he stretched them out on the floor.

 

*******

 

Natsu’s season lasted two more days. Lucy had stopped by when she’d gotten back into town, but Gray had sent her away before joining his lover again in bed. And apparently she’d spread the word because whispered conversations broke out the moment them walked into the guild hall the day after Natsu’s season had ended. Lucy and Erza were giggling to one another and Happy looked slightly nauseous. Gajeel threw them a smug, knowing look from where he with his sat arm around Levi. Wendy had a bright blush on her pretty face while Juvia merely glared at them from the corner of the hall. Gray shrugged and laced his fingers with Natsu’s, who seemed a bit startled at the blatant action. He shot Gray a questioning look.

“I’m with you.” He whispered, soft enough that only Natsu could hear. “I’m not ashamed of us so I’m not hiding it.”

Natsu beamed back at him, as if he’d just given him the world and it warmed Gray’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a close with a pretty short chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer, the story just sort of wrapped itself up while I was writing. I'm so happy with all the comments and support from you lovely readers. You motivate me to keep writing and help me through all my self doubts when I think that my writing isn't any good. Thank you so much for tagging along with me and the characters on this journey. 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the creators and writers of Fairy Tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole dragon mating season thing is overdone, but I wrote it anyway. I regret nothing. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
